


Pretty In Pearls

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, cisgirl Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: cisgirl!klaine first fight! maybe something aboutt clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Titles comes from One Of The Boys by Katy Perry  
> Kurt's dress: x  
> Blaine's dress: x

"What about this one?" Kurt asks, holding up a deep maroon cocktail dress that she must've borrowed from Santana.

"No," Blaine says staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine you didn't even look!"

Shifting herself and looking at Kurt, Blaine analyzes the (twentieth? hundredth?) pick. "It's sexy," she comments, licking her lips. "I'd love to see you in that sometime. Put on a show for me."

Kurt walks back to the closet and hangs up the dress. "Listen," she starts, "I figured you'd hate for me to drag you to the mall, so I thought we'd look at my dresses to see what you like. That won't work if you don't cooperate." She explains sitting next to Blaine on the bed.

"It's just a dance," Blaine groans. "You know already own a suit and plenty of blazers. Why are you adamant about this whole dress thing?"

"It's our first dance as a couple." Kurt tells her eagerly. "And your first dance since Sadie Hawkins. Perfect excuse to get all dressed up, do your hair, get a facial and-"

"That's your thing." Blaine interrupts.

"It could be yours too if you didn't act like such a boy all the damn time," Kurt says rolling her eyes.

Blaine sits up upright on the bed and faces her girlfriend. "What did you just say to me?"

"Ugh you know what I mean. You're always playing video games with Finn and Puck, the only time I've ever seen you wear a skirt is with your Dalton uniform, you own more bowties than anyone I know." Kurt explains, waving her hands in the air.

"And what? That's weird?" Blaine gets off the bed and begins putting on her boots. "We'll guess what, Kurt. We're _gay_. In _Ohio_. Sorry that's so weird to you. Sorry I'm too much of a _boy_ to be your _girlfriend_." Grabbing her jacket she stomps down the stairs and outside into the crisp fall air, leaving Kurt stunned.

~

The next day Blaine comes to school wearing tight jeans, a V-neck powder blue sweater, and a pair of brown ankle boots; all of which Kurt's never seen before.

"Hi," Kurt says walking up to Blaine who's busy putting books in her locker.

Blaine turns to face her- is that lipstick? - And shrugs. "Hey."

"You, umm, you look really pretty today." She offers, looking over how Blaine's usual pixie cut has been expertly curled.

"Yeah I tried dressing like a girl today," she replies sharply with a slam of her locker door. "Figured you'd like it."

Kurt is so stunned by her comment she doesn't even realize that Santana is now standing next to her. "Damn Hummel, don't know what you did to your girl but I'm loving it. I have Brit but Blaine looks positively," she looks up and down at Blaine who's walking away, "wanky."

Okay, now this is a problem.

~

It only gets worse by lunch. Instead of her usual seat by Kurt, Blaine opts to sit in between Brittany and Tina who are, along with everyone else, are gushing over Blaine's 'new look'.

"Blaine dude," Artie calls not making it unknown how he's staring at her chest. "You still in for our Halo marathon this Saturday?"

Twirling a curl around her finger Blaine composes a reply, “Sorry I can't. The girls and I are going to the mall. Need to find a dress for fall dance." She replies casually as 11 pairs of eyes widen.

The girls? Kurt thinks. Since when are they 'the girls'? Blaine hates going to mall, she hates shopping, when they all sang Summer Nights she did Kenickie's part! The burn seeps deeper when Kurt realizes she wasn't included.

~

Kurt is seconds from bursting by afternoon glee club rehearsal.

She's sitting alone in the back of the choir room listening to Tina saying how great Blaine would look with highlights and Santana going on about she "finally has someone with curves to shop with." Kurt doesn't want to admit it, but dammit she's jealous. These were the conversations she always wanted have with Blaine. Now she has to sit back and have the world go on without her. What's she's supposed to do?

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue says clapping his hands together as he walks in the room. He stops for a minute, looking at Blaine as if she's a new student before regaining himself and starting again. "The fall dance is this Saturday and as always the glee club was asked to perform. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Calmly walking up to the front of the room is Blaine who states, "This is for anyone who's been asked to change who they are."

"Okay first of all I didn't ask you to _change_ -" Kurt begins as the rest of the room looks at her questioning.

Blaine says nothing but queues the band with the point of a manicured finger. Kurt rolls her eyes and lets her girlfriend sing her feelings, trying not to judge. She will listen to what Blaine has to say, so if she needs to look Kurt directly in the eyes while she spins around the room singing One Of The Boys by Katy Perry; Kurt will let her.

~

The sign in the gym makes Kurt want to throw up.

 _Autumn In New York_ , she knows. Her and Blaine pitched the idea to Ms. Pillsbury and Principal Figgins, they'd spent hours in Blaine's bedroom planning it out and making out and the night it finally here.

So why doesn't it feel great?

"You look great," she hears the familiar voice of Blaine. "You spent so long on that vintage Dior look alike; I thought you were gonna cry when you almost ran out of crème colored silk. It's perfect."

It's then when she turns around.

"I told Brittany that the ruffles were stupid," she says playing with the hemline. "And I told Santana it was too short and I told Tina I hate the color but dammit I wanted to prove you wrong."

"You look gorgeous." Is all Kurt says, and she's not lying. Sure the cranberry color washes out Blaine's warm complexion and the asymmetrical hemline doesn't accentuate her curves at all, but she looks like a pissed off Bambi with her hazel eyes and fake pout.

"I know it's stupid but don't laugh at me," Blaine says, kitten heels clicking as she walks over to Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says.

"You should be. Do you know how hard it is to walk in these things?" She wobbles as Kurt grabs her arm to catch her.

The opening notes to Come What May begin to drift through the gymnasium speakers, as per Kurt's request for the first slow dance of the night. "You know I could get used to this look on you," Kurt teases, pulling them to the center of the floor and bringing Blaine into her arms.

"Absolutely not. Now shut up and spin me," Blaine laughs.


End file.
